Sydney City Wall
The Sydney City Wall is the second mission of Act IV of Nod's campaign in Tiberium Wars. Background When GDI and Nod fell under attack from the Scrin, in order to both buy the Brotherhood time and acquire a fully functional arsenal of nuclear ICBMs, General Qatar agreed to an Alliance of Convenience, allying herself temporarily with the A-NZ GDI commander. Under the terms of the ceasefire Brotherhood forces would be deployed to aid the defence of Sydney city wall and then lead a counter-offensive taking out key alien structures. General Qatar decided to use this mission to Nod's advantage - orders are to destroy the aliens and steal GDI launch codes and delivery system storage maps from a lab in Sydney. Arriving at the scene, the Nod contingent found that GDI and Scrin have already changing fires with GDI on the losing side of the battle. The GDI base is located in the proximity of Sidney city wall, while Scrin have dug in on the city's outskirts (with the exception of Nod site). Recon of the surrounding area and intel from GDI shows that the aliens are not undertaking this attack likely, as they have deployed large walker units on the battlefield. Along with flying siege equipment. The alliance of convenience allows Nod forces to move amongst GDI without issue, though any attack will break the alliance. The Scrin on other hand will always be hostile to either side. The Nod encampment is left largely alone by the aliens at first. Small attacks will come and go but no serious assault, unless the aliens are provoked by the destruction of one of their structures. The Nod Commander may note that the large walkers employed by the aliens are similar to that of human battle walkers, they leave a husk that can be salvaged by an engineer. Walkthrough You begin with a small defense force of 4 stealth tanks and 2 shadow teams. Your base begins at Tier II (Operations Centre). Whether you choose to build a Tech Lab or focus on something else immediately is your decision. Start by building an Air Tower, using your Shadows and Stealth Tanks to hold off any small attack that comes your way at first. Build around 10-15 Venoms to act as your quick response force. The Aliens will largely attack with Disintigrators, Annihalator Tripods and Devastator Warships, none of which are capable of dealing with your Venom harassment. While your Venom craft are constructing, you now have a choice to make. You can either remain in your base to fortify. Or you can send your 4 Stealth tanks to attack the rear of the force that is crushing the GDI base. Should you choose to help GDI, your key targets should be any Devastators or Tripods that are present, priority should go to the Devastators, as the GDI Mammoth Tanks can handle the Tripods. It may be helpful to send your current amount of Venoms over to assist. Should you choose to save GDI from being destroyed, they will return the favour in kind. They will send a force to your encampment and push along the side of the alien base. Use your Venoms to respond to any large attack (more than 3 Tripods), while you are gathering credits to build Avatars. If you feel the need, you can deploy Obelisks of Light along the western side of your base. So long as the GDI base stands, no attacks will come from the lower area in front. After some time, the city wall will be destroyed (The wall will come down even if no enemy unit touches it, despite the voice-overs saying the aliens have destroyed it). If you haven't already, get some saboteurs inside and place them near the Lab and Ion Control centre. Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Missions